SasuSaku: New Moon Twilight Saga
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on the second book and movie of the Twilight Saga New Moon that's written by Stephenie Meyer. Also, I am not the creator of the Twilight characters or books. They all go to Stephenie Meyer. I am just a fan. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Sakura!

SasuSaku: New Moon (Twilight Saga) Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Sakura!

**(NOTE: HI GUYS, IT'S AERISUKE HERE. I JUST FINISHED READING ALL FOUR BOOKS OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA. WELL, I HAVEN'T READ THE SHORT SECOND LIFE OF BREE TANNER WHICH IS ANOTHER BOOK OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA. BUT LET'S JUST SAY THAT I FINISHED READING ALL FOUR BOOKS OF THE BELLA AND EDWARD CULLEN VAMPIRE LOVE STORY. LOOK. I KNOW THAT SOME OF MY FANS WERE DISAPPOINTED IN THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF THE FIRST TWILIGHT, AND I'M REALLY SORRY THAT IT DIDN'T TURN OUT TO BE AS GREAT AS THE BOOK AND MOVIE. SO FOR NOW, UNTIL I GET TO WATCH THE SECOND MOVIE, NEW MOON, I WILL BE DOING THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF NEW MOON. AND HOPEFULLY, THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF NEW MOON WILL BE A LOT BETTER THEN THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF TWILIGHT. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! YOU MAY ALSO NOTICE THAT IN THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF TWILIGHT, NARUTO HAD A MINOR ROLE TO THE STORY. SO IN NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, AND BREAKING DAWN, NARUTO PLAYS A MUCH MORE MAJOR ROLE TO THE STORY. ALSO, I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU SASUSAKU FANS. BUT SASUSAKU DO NOT HAVE SEX UNTIL BREAKING DAWN ACCORDING TO THE FOURTH BOOK OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA.)**

Cast

Sakura as Bella Swan

Naruto as Jacob Black

Sasuke as Edward Cullen

Hinata as Alice Cullen

Jiraiya as Charlie Swan

Fugaku as Carlisle Cullen

Mikoto as Esme Cullen

Suigetsu as Emmett Cullen

Karin as Rosalie Hale

Itachi as Jasper Hale

Anko as Victoria

Kabuto as Laurent

Kimmimaro as Aro

Tayuya as Jane

Tenten as Jessica Stanley

Lee as Mike Newton

_About a year had already passed since Orochimaru was destroyed... and his girlfriend, Anko wanted to take revenge on us for killing him... by killing me. _

_Ever since prom was already over, I began to have dreams. Dreams of... of my grandma. One night... I had a dream... about her._

_In Sakura's dream..._

_I remember... I was at my grandmother's funeral... I was only seven. I remember... crying... so hard... because... whenever... my mom and dad would fight... she'd always be the one... to comfort me. All that was left... was my best friend... Naruto... until Sasuke came along ten years later of course. _

_Just then... I remember crying on a bench while thinking of my Nanna... just then... she appeared... but not the way I imagined it... she appeared... as a ghost. _

"_Nanna?" I asked._

"_Hello.. Sakura." said Granny Chiyo as she appeared in spirit form._

"_I... I miss you... Nanna." I said with tears in my eyes._

"_I miss you too, Sakura... but... you have to promise me one thing." said Granny Chiyo._

"_Wh-What is it, Nanna?" I asked._

"_Promise me that... after I'm gone... that you will survive... and live on... without... me." said Granny Chiyo._

_I couldn't believe what I just heard._

"_But... Nanna... y-you can't leave me." I said shaking my head._

"_I love you, Sakura." said Granny Chiyo._

"_Nanna!" I said, begging her not to go._

"_Goodbye." said Granny Chiyo._

"_No! No, Nanna! Wait!"I cried. But it was too late... she had already vanished without a trace._

_Out of Sakura's dream..._

_I remember waking up... crying. _

"Sakura? Are you all right, love?" _he asked as we both sat up as I turned to face him._

"Yeah. I'm fine. I... just had a bad dream." _I said._

"Oh... do you want to talk about it?" _asked Sasuke._

"No." _I said as I continued crying even harder._

_Sasuke then hugged me and said:_

"Shh. It's all right, Sakura. I'm here now. It's okay." _said Sasuke._

_Just then, my alarm clock buzzed. It was 7:00 A.M._

"Hey, Sakura... guess who's birthday it is today?" _asked Sasuke._

"Mine." _I replied._

"Yep! That's right! Happy birthday, Sakura!" _said Sasuke as he kissed my wide forehead._

"Sasuke..." _I said._

"Yes? What is it, sweetheart?" _he asked._

"As the birthday girl... can I ask you a favor?" _I asked._

"And what would that be... Sakura?" _asked Sasuke with a smirk._

"Kiss me... Sasuke-kun." _I said._

_Sasuke then smiled and said:  
_

"All right." _as Sasuke's kiss turned into a passionate one._

_Just then, as I took off his shirt, Sasuke said:_

"Sakura... wait."

"What?" _I asked._

"I... I'm sorry, Sakura. I just can't do this." _said Sasuke._

"Why not, Sasuke-kun?" _I asked._

"Because... only if I turn you into a vampire... _then _I'll make love to you. But right now... I can't." _said Sasuke._

_Although I was disappointed, I replied:_

"I understand."

"You do?" _he asked._

"Yes." _I said._

"Thanks, Sakura. I'm glad you understand." _said Sasuke as he kissed my lips._

_Sasuke then put his shirt back on and said with a smirk:_

"Come on... let's get ready for the party... birthday girl."

"Right!" _I said as Sasuke and I got ready for the birthday party._

**(NOTE: I KNOW THAT IT'S NOT SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY BUT PLEASE PRETEND IT'S MARCH 28TH IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THAT'S HER ACTUAL BIRTHDAY.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Paper Cut

SasuSaku: New Moon (Twilight Saga) Chapter 2: Paper Cut.

_Later that day..._

_I was spending time with the Uchihas on her birthday at my birthday party._

"Happy Birthday, Sakura." _said Mikoto as she hugged me._

"Thanks." _I said, blushing._

"Hey! Sakura! Open my present!" _cried an ecstatic Hinata._

"Okay, Hinata. I will." _I giggled._

_As I opened Hinata's present, she got me the Disney movie, Beauty And The Beast._

"Wow... this sort of describes my relationship with Sasuke!" _I squealed._

"Happy Birthday, Sakura." _said Hinata._

"Thank you, Hinata. You're the best." _I said with a smile as I hugged her._

"Sakura... open my present next." _said Mikoto._

"Okay." _I said. _

_As I opened Mikoto's present, she got me a silver necklace with earrings to go with it._

"Wow! I love it! Thanks, Mikoto!" _I said as I gave her a big hug._

"Happy Birthday, Sakura." _said Mikoto._

"Thank you." _I said._

"My turn!" _cried Fugaku._

_As I opened Fugaku's present, he got me a music box that played my lullaby._

"Oh... Fugaku... thank you." _I said as happy tears came out of my eyes._

"Now open _my _present, Sakura." said Sasuke with a smirk.

_However, when I was opening Sasuke's present, I accidentally got a paper cut._

"Ow!" _I cried._

"What?" _asked Sasuke._

"Paper cut." _I said._

_Suddenly, Itachi did Mangekyo Sharingan on me._

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" _cried Itachi._

_Suddenly, I could remember the time that Orochimaru had bitten me._

"Ahhhh!" _I screamed._

"Itachi!" _scolded Fugaku as Itachi ran out of the house._

"Wait! Itachi!" _cried Sasuke._

"Sasuke... let him go." _said Mikoto._

"Huh?" _he asked._

"Give him time to think." _said Mikoto as I looked at the front door that Itachi had gone to._

"_Itachi..." I said to myself._

"Sakura... come with me." _said Sasuke as I followed him._

_We then went inside his bathroom. He then got a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He then got out a gauze and said:_

"Don't move." _as he gently patted the gauze on my finger that had the paper cut. I winced._

"Ow!" _I cried._

"I know. I know it hurts. But Sakura..." _said Sasuke._

"Yes?" _I replied._

"Can I... can I try one thing... on your finger?" _asked Sasuke referring to the paper cut on my left index finger._

"Sure." _I said._

_Sasuke then smirked at me and began kissing my finger that had the paper cut and sucked the blood out of it. I was amazed as he did that. Of course... it was kind of hot when he did it. It's just like whenever he'd kiss me on the lips. Man, he was a good kisser._

"All better." _Sasuke said._

"Th-Thank you." _I said._

"You're welcome, Sakura." _he said as he smiled at me._

"Come on. Let's get back to the party." _he said as he and I went back to the party._


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke's Departure!

SasuSaku: New Moon (Twilight Saga) Chapter 3: Sasuke's Departure!

**(Note: You may notice that in later on in this chapter, Sasuke's departure is a little bit similar to the one from episode 109 of Naruto when he leaves the village to go to Orochimaru so he could kill Itachi... except... he doesn't go to Orochimaru in my version of New Moon... but he moves out of Forks, Washington and I think he moves to Los Angeles, California... or something like that. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! Also, I kinda hate Sasuke in this chapter... Sasuke fangirls please don't kill me! I'm still a huge Sasuke fangirl. It's just that... I'd have to admit that in both this chapter and in episode 109 of Naruto, Sasuke was a big jerk when he abandoned Sakura as he said, "You're still annoying!"(no offense to the Sasuke fangirls out there). But in this chapter, he doesn't tell her that she's annoying. He just tells her that this would be the last time that she'd ever see him as he says goodbye to her and tells her that he loves her. But think about it: if you were Sasuke and were about to leave Konoha to go to Orochimaru (in episode 109 of Naruto), what would you have done to Sakura?)**

_The next day..._

_Sasuke woke up the next morning and looked at me sleeping next to him then got up out of bed only to find Itachi in the living room._

"Sasuke... can I talk to you?" _asked Itachi._

"Uh... sure." _said Sasuke as he and Itachi sat on the couch. _

"So... what is it, Itachi? What's wrong? Did something happen? I want to know." _said a determined Sasuke._

"Sasuke... I have some bad news." _said Itachi._

"What is it, Itachi?" _asked Sasuke._

"We're moving." _said Itachi._

"What? W-We're moving? But why?" _asked Sasuke as his eyes widened in shock._

"Sasuke... I'm worried about Sakura." _said Itachi._

"What about her?" _asked Sasuke._

"What if... what if she revealed about our existence as vampires?" _asked Itachi._

"No... Sakura would never do that! I have faith in her! She already promised me!" _cried Sasuke._

"I'm sorry, Sasuke... but it's for your own good... no... _our _own good." _said Itachi._

_Sasuke then looked out the window while not looking at Itachi._

"When do we leave?" _asked Sasuke._

"Tonight... so... I'd suggest you better pack your things... and say goodbye to Sakura." _said Itachi._

"All right." _said Sasuke._

_Sasuke then walked over to my sleeping body in his room._

"_Sakura..." he said to himself as tears fell out of his eyes._

_He then wrote a note... and began packing his things._

_Later that day..._

_As I woke up, I saw Sasuke packing his things._

"Sasuke... where are you going?" _I asked._

_He didn't answer._

"Sasuke... talk to me." _I said again. _

_He still didn't answer me._

"Sasuke... did I something wrong? What is it? Talk to me." _I said._

_He then looked at me... and headed out the door._

"Wait! Sasuke!" _I cried as I ran after him._

_Later that night..._

_As I finally caught up to him, I stopped to catch my breath._

"Did you read the note that I gave you?" _said Sasuke._

"Huh? What note?" _I asked._

"Look inside your right pocket." _said Sasuke as I looked at the note. As I read the note, it read:_

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sakura... by the time that you read this letter, I'm already gone. But... I'm not leaving... without saying goodbye. If you wish to see me, meet me outside the exit of Forks._

_~ Sasuke._

"Sasuke... what's this all about?" _I asked._

"Sakura... look... I'm only doing this... because I love you." _said Sasuke as he turned to face me._

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong, Sasuke? If so, what did I do? Tell me." _I said._

"I'm moving out of Forks." _said Sasuke._

"What? Why?" _I asked as tears came out of my eyes._

"Sakura... Itachi almost killed you." _said Sasuke._

"Sasuke... look... what happened between me and Itachi was nothing. It was all just a misunderstanding." _I said, shaking my head._

"Sakura... I know now that I will ... and I promise you... to never put you through something like this again." _said Sasuke as he looked at me._

"What are you talking about?" _I asked._

"Sakura... this is the last time you'll ever see me." _blurted Sasuke._

"What? What do you mean?" _I asked as my eyes widened in shock._

"You don't belong in my world, Sakura." _said Sasuke._

"But... I belong with you... Sasuke-kun. A world without you... would be painful for me to bear." _I said as I started crying._

"Sakura... I want you to promise me one thing." _said Sasuke._

"What is it?" _I asked as I could feel the tears streaming down my face._

"Promise me that... you won't do anything reckless... or stupid." _he said._

"Sasuke! I love you so much! Please don't go!" _I screamed._

_He then walked away as I cried out:_

"Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream and...!" _I cried as Sasuke reappeared in front of me and kissed me one last time._

"I love you, Sakura... and... thank you for everything." _he said as he knocked me out as I said:_

"Sasuke... kun..." _as I was knocked out._

_Sasuke then looked at me and said to himself:_

"Goodbye... Sakura... I... I love you." as a tear streamed down his left eye as his parents' car came as Sasuke got in. After he got inside the car, he looked at me one last time as he drove the car away.

_That was the last time that I feared that I'd ever see Sasuke Uchiha again._


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura's Depression

SasuSaku: New Moon (Twilight Saga) Chapter 4: Sakura's Depression.

**(Note: And this proves that Sasuke... is a heartbreaker.)**

_Later that night..._

_After Sasuke left, I remember that I could feel myself being picked up while I was asleep. I also remember some person putting me in the front passenger's seat. That someone then drove to my house... and placed me on my bed._

"Sakura." _the voice said._

"Sakura... this is Kakashi Hatake. Can you hear me?" _he asked. _

"Sakura... wake up." _said Kakashi._

_I then muttered:_

"No... no, don't go." _as I remembered Sasuke's last words to me:  
_

"_I love you, Sakura... and... thank you for everything."_

_I then woke up and screamed:  
e_

"Sasuke!"

_I looked carefully at my surroundings. I was back in my room. Kakashi had a shocked look on his face as I said Sasuke's name._

"I'll go get your father." _said Kakashi as he left my bedroom as I began to sob._

_My father, Jiraiya then came in the room._

"Sakura... what happened?" _he asked, concerned._

"Sasuke... he... he left me." _I said as I continued sobbing. _

"Why?" _asked Jiraiya._

"Because... he broke my heart." _I said, still sobbing._

"How did he break your heart? Tell me." _said Jiraiya as I told him of what happened between me and Sasuke last night... and about the paper cut._

"Sakura... I'm so sorry." _said Jiraiya with a sad look on his face._

_He then had an idea._

"Hey, Sakura..." _he said as I looked at him with a tear-stained face._

"Naruto's here." _he said as my eyes grew big._

"Naruto?" _I asked._

"Yes. Hold on. I'll go get him for you." _said Jiraiya as he left my room for a few minutes._

_I then opened my window and screamed: _

"No!"

_I also screamed Sasuke's name._

"Sasuke!"

_Naruto then came into my room._

"Sakura-chan!" _said Naruto as I looked at him._

"Are you all right?" _he asked in a concerned voice._

_I then sobbed into his arms. _

"Sakura... I'm here for you. Just forget all about that Sasuke-teme." _said Naruto. My eyes then grew angry as I slapped him._

"Don't call Sasuke a teme!" _I said turning around not facing him._

"Sakura... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" _said Naruto as I began crying again._

_Naruto then sighed and said:_

"I guess I'll... see you tomorrow... Sakura-chan."

_He then took one last look at me and left my room._

_Later that night..._

_I decided to call my mom, Tsunade to tell her to come over here from Konoha to Forks._

_I dialed her number... and called._

"Hello?" _she asked as she woke up and picked up the phone._

"Mom?" _I asked, still in tears._

"Sakura... what is it? What's wrong?" _she asked in a concerned voice._

"Can you and Dan come over... tomorrow morning... and... can you stay here with me in Forks... for a few days?" _I asked, still crying._

"Of course, Sakura. Jiraiya told me what happened between you and that Sasuke guy. But don't worry, Sakura. Dan and I will come over to Forks tomorrow." _said my mother._

"Okay." _I said._

"Sakura... please don't cry. Smile... be happy." _said my mother. But I continued crying harder._

"I love you, Mom." _I said in a crying voice._

"I love you too, sweetheart. Try to get some rest, okay?" _she said._

"Okay. Good night, Mom." _I said._

"Good night, Sakura." _she said as we both hung up._

_I then took out my iPod and began playing some sad songs. But just then, I heard our song... "You're Still The One" by Shania Twain. I then began to cry... as I thought of Sasuke._

_I then slowly fell asleep and began to have a dream._

_In Sakura's dream..._

_I was dreaming... that I was sleeping in my bed... and Sasuke was there... watching me sleep._

_He then got on my bed and said:  
_

"_Sakura... Sakura." _

_I then looked at him... and became surprised._

"_Sasuke." I said as I kissed him passionately._

"_Why? Why did you leave me? There's so many things I want to say to you." I said._

"_Sakura... you don't have to say a word. It's okay. I promise... that I will never leave you again. I love you, Sakura. I love you so much." said Sasuke._

"_Kiss me... Sasuke-kun." I said as he smirked at me... and began kissing me. As we kissed, our kisses became hungrier... and hungrier._

_Out of Sakura's dream..._

_I then woke up and said:_

"Sasuke?"

_I then began to sob again. Now that he's gone... it's like... it's like this big empty hole... has been pounded through my chest. It's like... it's like someone had shot my chest with a gun... and there was a big hole right through it._

_And everywhere I would look... he was always there... well... his spirit of course. I could sometimes hear Sasuke... calling my name... as if... as if he wanted to come home. I would cry almost every night when I went to bed. I then decided that I had to forget about him... although I didn't like it. I then decided... to move on... without... him. All that was left now... was my best friend... Naruto Uzumaki. _


	5. Chapter 5: Two Years

SasuSaku: New Moon (Twilight Saga) Chapter 5: Two Years.

**(Note: The reason why I said two years is because in Naruto Shippuden, the story takes place **

**2-2 ½ years after Sasuke's been gone and out of Konoha. So I thought, "Why not let it be two years in my SasuSaku version of New Moon.. since Sasuke's been gone?" So that's what I did. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!)**

_~ 2 years later... ~_

_April, 2010..._

_May, 2010..._

_June, 2010..._

_July, 2010..._

_August, 2010..._

_September, 2010..._

_October, 2010..._

_November, 2010..._

_December, 2010..._

_January, 2011..._

_February, 2011..._

_March, 2011..._

_April, 2011..._

_May, 2011..._

_June, 2011..._

_July, 2011..._

_August, 2011..._

_September, 2011..._

_October, 2011..._

_November, 2011..._

_December, 2011..._

_January, 2012..._

_February, 2012..._

_And finally... March...2012._

_It's been two years... since Sasuke's been gone. But... I try to move on with my life... and to forget about him. But... now that Sasuke's out of the picture... well... so far at least... I get to spend time with Naruto. It's March 30th, 2012... two days after my twentieth birthday._

_As I'm sleeping in my bed, I hear a voice saying:_

"Sakura!"

_I then hear the voice again._

"Sakura-chan!"

_I then wake up... and realize... that it's Naruto's voice... that's calling me. I then get up... and open my window and say:_

"Oh! Hi, Naruto!"

"Come down!" _he says._

_I then smile at him and say:_

"Okay! I'll be right down!" _as I get dressed for the day._

_After I got dressed, I saw Naruto with a big huge grin saying:_

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

_I then smiled back at him and said:_

"Good morning, Naruto."

"Well you seem to be in a cheerful mood this morning." _said Naruto._

"Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better." _I said._

"I've always felt better since Sasuke left." _I muttered._

"What?" _asked Naruto._

"Nothing." _I said with a blush._

"Okay... well... whatever. Anyways, I've come to drive you to school." _said Naruto._

"Oh! Really? Gee, uh... thanks, Naruto." _I said with a smile._

"Let's go, Sakura-chan! Hop in!" _cried Naruto as I got in his car as we drove off to school._

_When we got to school, everyone gave us weird looks... including, Tenten, Temari, Lee, Neji, and Kiba._

"What?" _asked Naruto._

"Dude, are you... dating?" _asked Kiba._

_I then began to blush... and so did Naruto._

"What? No! We're just friends, okay? Just friends! Right, Naruto?" _I asked as I faced him._

"Right, Sakura-chan!' _he replied with a grin._

_Naruto and I then got out of the car and went to class._

_Tenten then remembered when Sasuke drove me to school while he and I were singing, "Paradise By The Dashboard Light" by Meatloaf._

_Flashback... _

_~ 2 years ago... ~_

_After the song was finished, we had already arrived at the school. Everyonr then gave us weird looks... including Tenten, Naruto, Temari, and Lee._

"_What? What are you all looking at?" asked Sasuke as he gave them a weird look._

"_We were just worried that you guys might have gone crazy." said Tenten._

"_Sorry, everyone. Anyway, can Sasuke and I have some privacy alone, please?" I asked as everyone walked away and headed to class._

"_Come on. Let's go... Sasuke-kun." I said as I looked back at Sasuke._

"_Right behind you, Sakura... I'm right behind you." said Sasuke as he kissed my lips._

"_I love you." I said._

"_I love you." replied Sasuke as I did a small giggle as we walked to class together hand-in-hand._

_End of flashback..._

_At lunch..._

_Tenten was sitting down at lunch... looking at me and Naruto of course._

_Just then, Neji came to sit down next to her._

"Tenten? Babe? Are you okay, honey?" _he asked as Tenten snapped out of her trance._

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine, Neji." _she lied._

"Are you sure?" _asked Neji._

"Well... okay, no... I'm not all right. I mean... look at Sakura and Naruto, Neji. Just look at them. They act they're in love... although they're not." _said Tenten._

"Tenten... you're not remembering the time that Sasuke and Sakura fell in love, are you?" _asked Neji._

"No. Well... Sakura told us what happened... when Sasuke left Forks two years ago. But... she's not the same depressed Sakura that we once knew from two years ago. And she's... happier than before. So that's a good sign, isn't it?" _asked Tenten referring to me._

"Well... Naruto did tell us that he knew Sakura ever since they were seven." _said Neji. _

"I don't know, Neji. What if one day... Naruto and Sakura fell in love? How would Sasuke react to this?" _asked Tenten._

"He probably wouldn't even care." _replied Neji._

"Are you kiddin, Neji? He loves her. I mean, if you left me, and if I became depressed for a long time, how would you have reacted if I started dating Lee?" _asked Tenten._

"I would be heartbroken. So anyway... what are you going to do after school today with Sakura, Tenten?" _asked Neji._

"I'm taking Sakura to the movies!'" _cried Tenten._

"Oooh, what movie are you going to see?" _asked Neji._

"Zombie Bloodbath." _replied Tenten._

"You like scary movies, don't you, Tenten?" _asked Neji with a giggle and a smile._

"I do! I love being scared of scary movies!" _exclaimed Tenten._

_Tenten then walked over to my table._

"Hey, Sakura." _said Tenten._

__"Oh! Hi, Tenten! What's up?" _I asked._

"Sakura... I'm taking you to see Zombie Bloodbath tonight!" _cried Tenten._

"Cool!" _I said._

"Is Neji going with you?" _asked Naruto._

"Nope! Sorry, Naruto. It's a girls' night out!" _cried Tenten._

"Well, Sakura... tomorrow night... do you want to go see a movie with me?" _asked Naruto._

"What movie?" _I asked._

"The Last Song." _said Naruto._

"Okay! Deal!'" _I cried as Naruto and I shook hands. _


	6. Chapter 6: The Movie

SasuSaku: New Moon (Twilight Saga) Chapter 6: The Movie.

**(Note: Hey guys. You know how in New Moon, Jacob is a werewolf? Well, I changed Naruto's role as Jacob from werewolf to werefox. Get it, because he has the nine-tailed-fox inside of him? But... when I make Naruto a werefox, should I do it with one tail... or all nine tails? Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! Also, I'm going to be making a cast of Jacob's (Naruto's) pack.)**

Cast: 

Naruto as Jacob Black

Shikamaru as Paul

Choji as Embry Call

Shino as Sam Uley

Yamato as Jared

Kakashi as Quil Ateara

Shion (from the first Naruto Shippuden Movie) as Leah Clearwater

Sasori as Seth Clearwater

Deidara as Collin

Hiruko as Brady

Hiruzen Sarutobi as Ephraim Black

Yukie Fujikaze (from the first Naruto Movie, Ninja Clash In The Land Of Snow) as Rachel Black

Kin Tscuhi as Rebecca Black

Minato (Yondaime) as Billy Black

_Later that night..._

_After school was over, Naruto drove me home._

_When we got to my house, I said:_

"Thanks for taking me home."

_He then replied:_

"You're welcome, Sakura." _as he grinned at me._

"So I guess I'll... see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan." _said Naruto._

"Yeah... see you tomorrow." _I said with a smile._

"Good night, Sakura-chan!" _he said as he kissed my left cheek and drove home._

"_Good night... Naruto." I said to myself with a smile as I went inside the house and got ready for the movie that was playing tonight. Earlier, Tenten said to me that we were seeing the movie, "Zombie Bloodbath." I didn't know why Tenten would like to watch scary movies that scared her even though it was scary. And even though a movie was sometimes scary, she seemed to enjoy it! I found it pretty weird... kind of._

_After I got dressed, Jiraiya noticed that I was all dressed up._

"Where are you going? Are you going on a date with Naruto?" _he asked as I began to blush._

"Dad... Naruto and I are just friends, okay? Just friends. I'm going to see a movie with Tenten." _I said._

"What movie?" _asked Jiraiya._

"Zombie Bloodbath." _I replied._

"Oooh.. a scary one. Well anyways, don't come home no later than 10:00." _said Jiraiya._

"Dad. The movie is only an hour and ten minutes." _I said._

"Okay, but just be careful out there!" _cried Jiraiya._

"I will!" _I yelled back as I headed out the door._

_When I got outside, Tenten had already parked her car in my driveway by the time that she came to my house._

"Are you ready, Sakura?" _asked Tenten._

"Yeah... I think so." _I said._

"You nervous?" _asked Tenten._

"About what?" _I asked._

"About the movie!" _said Tenten._

"Actually... it's more than nervous... I'm afraid... scared... terrified." _I said._

"What? I like watching scary movies. And you wanna know why? Because they scare me and I like it!" _cried Tenten._

"Uh... yeah." _I said as I gave her a weird look._

"Anyway, let's go!' _cried Tenten._

"Right!" _I said as Tenten started the car and drove to the movie theater._


End file.
